There After
by DreamWatcher94
Summary: This starts nine months after Lissa becames queen and rose has healed from her attack. Will Rose and Dimitri have their happy ending? Or will fate take them on a different course? Will Rose even survive this epic tale?
1. Chapter 1

*** ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RACHELLE MEAD AND HER PUBLISHER***

I do not claim to own any of these charters other than the one I make up. Along with her original ideas. I just thought that some of my idea's would be fun to add onto such an amazing book series.

Dimitri's POV.

Rose sat there across from me, breath taking in her deep crimson evening dress. I hope I took her to the right restaurant. I looked around the forest green room, lit up in candle chandeliers. Lighter green drapes hung around the window and on the far end of the room the Bip castle in St. Petersburg was painted covering the entire wall. I cannot believe I'm doing this. What if she says no? How can I take that? Oh my, she's looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little green."

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

This is the first night we both haven't had to be on duty at the same time in almost six months. And it's the only time that I can do this before Christian and I are off to visit his uncle in China. Just breathe Dimitri. You love her. She loves you. You can do this. Viktoria said that you have nothing to worry about.

"So, something is up with Lissa. I think she's hiding something from me. I hate not having the bond. It was nearly impossible for her to hide anything from me with it."

Oh God, please don't let Rose know what Lissa is hiding from her. Please, don't Rose know what I'm about to do.

"Maybe, it's something to do with her and Christian?"

"Doubt it. She normally comes clean the moment she sees me. I think it's something big though... I'm hoping it's nothing to do with Abe and my mother."

Abe and Guardian Janine Hathaway (Rose's mother.)Are currently rekindling their relationship. Janine requested to be Abe's guardian and now they are currently somewhere in Russia. Man, was that last phone call to them awkward for me.

"Why would Lissa know anything about Abe and Janine?"

"Not sure, but what else would she keep from me."

"This, maybe."

At that I slipped out of my chair and on one knee in front of her and a black velvet box sat in my right hand.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do me the honors of being my wife?"

All of this happened in less than two minutes but each second felt like years. Those deep brown eyes widened and she started turning ghostly white. 

"wh..What did you just ask me?"

Oh god, she's going to say no. I just looked up again and repeated the question.

"I asked if you would marry me, Rose."

Her face then turned to a disbelieved look. Her eyes started to dart around.

"Adrian this is not funny. You have done this before it isn't nice to play with people's emotions this way. I know you are still mad at me but this again? So FUCKING low. Even for you!"

I shifted uncomfortably. Should I get up now? No, I'll just sit here for a minute, I think if I move I might pass out. ADRIAN? Again? What is she talking about?

"Rose, what are you talking about?"

"You can cut this out. I know it's you Adrian, and you need to let me out of here so I can go see Dimitri. I guess I fell asleep before our date. I can't believe you're doing this same dream again."

I could tell she was getting extremely annoyed by now. Her face was turning red and she had her hands clinched into fists. I got up then and moved to stand in front of her bending over just enough to look into her eyes.

"Rose, calm down you aren't asleep. And Adrian isn't here, in fact I honestly haven't seen him in about eight months. It would be nice if you would answer my question though."

A second later everything went black for a minute. Rose was running out of the door. It took me until the waiter rushed over to actually grasp what had just happened. She hit me. SHE ACTUALLY HIT ME! I have no idea what the waiter was talking about as I threw a hundred down and ran after Rose.

I ask her to marry me and she nearly knocks me out. WOW. Abe was right. If she didn't want to get married she would let me know. She had stopped at a corner and was now looking back at me. I ran toward her, and she took off again. I honestly cannot believe this is happening. She turned down a dark alley, I quickly followed she stood frozen in place.

"ADRIAN WHERE EVER YOU ARE IT'S NOT SAFE!" She yelled it with such force I wanted to cover my ears.

"Rose, I don't know why you think you are with Adrian but everything is safe her-" And that's when the pale figure attacked Rose. She wasn't ready for it. She clearly, still thought she was in one of Adrian's dreams. I had no time to think as I quickly grabbed the stake out of my belt and attacked as fast as a viper. My stake struck into his ribs going straight into his heart. He fell to the ground.

"ROSE! ROZA!"

"Dimitri, I'm okay. I'm okay."

And with that she ran into my arms shaking violently. I began to stroke her hair. Murmuring in Russian that everything is okay.

"Roza, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I-I'm not in one of Adrian's dreams am I?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it after everything she still thought she was in one of his dreams. Did he really go through all of that just to torture her?

"No, Rose you are not in one of his dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

*** ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RACHELLE MEAD AND HER PUBLISHER***

I do not claim to own any of these charters other than the one I make up. Along with her original ideas. I just thought that some of my ideas would be fun to add onto such an amazing book series.

*Dimitri's POV.

We walked to the car after that. She still hadn't answered my question. I didn't know whether I should push the issue or not I decided that I would wait until we were at home before I asked again. I would not lose her because I got impatient. I felt so nervous as the minutes went by. It took about ten to get to the car. When we did finally get there I opened her door and waited for her to buckle her seat belt before closing it. I then got into the driver's seat and began to drive toward the court.

"You were fast back there comrade."

"Of course I was. Your life was at stake."

"Nah, I would have gotten over the shock of it not being a dream and kicked his ass."

Always with the tough girl attitude. I knew she was still shaken up by it but I didn't want to point out her weakness when my heart was hanging on the line at the moment. If anything I wanted her to think I Worshiped the ground she walked on.

"Yea, I'm sure you would have." I sighed then. What in the world am I going to do if she says no? What do I do if she doesn't remember? Jeez, Rose you would make the most stressful moment of my life worse by thinking it was a prank. The car fell into a silence as we drove. It stayed that way until we were entering the gates to the court. I handed my I.D. to the guard at the gate he quickly returned it. I then drove up and opened the trunk. He shut it and tapped twice on the car. I drove away.

"So, Adrian visits you?" I asked trying to keep my voice causal.

She glanced sideways at me. And shrugged. "Yeah, sometimes it's no big deal. Why? Jealous?"

"No, just curious. Is he nice?" I was trying so hard to keep a mask on. And I was hoping my voice wouldn't give me away.

"Yea, a little to nice at times." Her voice sounded strained and hard. That left me with my mind doing flips. My chest was so tight that I was now afraid to talk incase my voice came out as nervous sounding as I felt. We stayed quiet as I parked the car and got out. Before I could get to her door she was out and walking towards me. She then grabbed my hand and started pulling me to her room.

*Rose's POV.

OH MY GOD. He purposed! Oh my fucking god, and it isn't one of Adrian's dreams. I came to this realization as he parked the car in the large garage. He got out and just to avoid his eyes I got out and walked over to him and started to pull him to my room. He purposed to me. Dimitri purposed and I'm not in one of Adrian's sick dreams this time. Adrian had been entering my dreams and doing all sorts of stuff since Lissa became queen and he disappeared almost nine months ago. He had been making all sorts of things happen and in one of them he looked like Dimitri and purposed and as I yelled yes and flung myself into him we begun to kiss and he turned into Adrian. Just as I started to take his shirt off. I stopped mid action. And was so confused. I wasn't sure if Dimitri had been the dream and he was still strogoi or if he still didn't want me and I had been with Adrian this entire time. But it dawned on me when Adrian started laughing that Adrian was the dream. And that Adrian had just pulled a horrible joke on me. I quickly punched him in the stomach and the dream ended. I thought that Adrian had started another dream. But now after thinking about the attack tonight and how I basically knocked Dimitri out. I realized this is not a dream. OH GOD, I basically knocked him out after asked me to marry him! What is he thinking now? What if he doesn't want to marry me now? Oh no. oh no. oh no. Rose breathe. Breathe. He will understand. What am I going to say? It's then that I realized as all of this came to mind I had slowed down and was standing still in front of my door. He was staring at me.

"Oh, my keys." I said as I went to open the door. I dug around in my purse with my shaking hands.

"Here let me." He then took his keys out and opened the door. I walked in and sat down on the bed he stood there almost in a trance like state. Before he knelt down to my height and grabbed my face with both hands and tilted towards his. Our eyes met and my already frantic heart beat sped.

"Now explain to me why you thought you were in one of Adrian's dreams tonight."

I let my eyes wonder down as I started to almost whisper the words.

"Uh, um. Well, you see… Adrian visits me sometimes…"

"Yes, and?"

"He sometimes pretends… to be you, and tricks me a lot. He is really mean at times, I think he hates me still…" And the sad part of it all is I love him. Sure not in the way I love Dimitri. Dimitri is the love of my life nothing could compare to my love for him. But I did love Adrian in some way. I hated to see him like he was. It seems like the only time he isn't drunk and smoking is when he decides to sober up and visit my dreams. And that's only to torture me.

"What do you mean he pretends to be me and tricks you?" Dimitri's face was a hard mask and his voice was stiff. Pure guardian mode.

"He is still really mad at me… And sometimes when I think I'm awake and with you or even just dreaming about you I find out that it's him." FRRREEEEEAAAK, now he is going to find out that Adrian's been pretending to be him and that I've kissed him… Even made out with him. In all fairness I didn't think it counted as cheating since I thought it was him.

"How do you find out that it's him?"

"Please don't be mad at me… But I would kiss him… Or something and then he would turn into himself… I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU I SWEAR TO GOD I ALWAYS THOUGHT IT WAS YOU." I ended in a shout my words flying out of my mouth.

"Uh, huh." That's all he had to say! And his face went from guardian protocol to a quick flash of relief? Relief, that can't be right I just admitted to kissing another man? An ex at that.

"Uh huh? That's all?"

"Well, I'm not happy with Adrian but if you thought it was me as you stated I can't really be upset with you can I?" I stared into those gorgeous eyes in disbelief for the second time tonight.

*Dimitri's POV.

She was staring at me in astonishment. I wonder why she thought I would be upset with her. I mean it really isn't her fault that Adrian had done that to her. I know how tricky he could be. But I couldn't help but wonder what that had to do with me purposing to her.

"What does that have to do with me purposing?" Her eyes widened at my abruptness of the subject. I hid a smile. She then looked away again.

"The other night he pretended to be you. He even has your accent down, anyway he took me to the court yard. You know the one I love so much with the half blown up statues? Well, he kind of purposed… and when I answered and attacked him with kisses and such he turned back into Adrian. Laughing and mocking me… So, tonight I thought it was him…"

I was shocked. How could he do this to her? That should have been me attacked with kisses tonight. I should have been the one to see her face when she believed it was me. I never thought I would ever be jealous over Rose again but at that moment I was beyond jealous. I wanted to rip the memory from his mind after beating him half to death.

"I see." I tried to hide the anger in my voice. Her eyes met mine and she stared. I couldn't stay mad when looking into those deep brown eyes. I reached up and ran my fingers through those dark locks I loved so much. It was then that her eyes shone with excitement. She flew down and knocked me flat on the floor smothering me with her mouth. The kiss was filled with so much passion that before I knew it she was taking my coat off and hers lay at the end of the bed. She began to nibble at my neck. And I had no doubt what was coming next. As she went on I heard he saying she loved me over and over. Before I knew it we laid there naked under the covers. Her head lying on my chest as I held her as tightly as I could without hurting her. She was the only thing that let me feel at peace, so happy and not needing to be on guard around her. This is what I want for the rest of my life. I want her for the rest of my life. Only her.

"Is that a yes? Because, if that's a no I don't know what I'm going to do with a yes." She looked up then tears filled her eyes.

"That's a hell yes." She replied just as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Why are you crying then?" My chest tightened as I looked down at her.

"Because, I'm afraid to wake up." She said in a low voice.

"You have to sleep to wake up Rose."

"There is no way this is real."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, how could someone like you ever love me so much to want to spend forever with me?" My chest ached at that. How could she think so low of herself? She was the most beautiful thing in the world. And she amazed me every day in a new way. How could my Roza ever feel this way?

"Oh, Roza. How could you ever feel such a way? I love you so much that you can't even imagine. Every day without you is a challenge. With you and Lissa off at Leigh and Christian visiting every family member he can think of, the distance is killing me. I belong here just like this with you in my arms and the world around us a faint memory of the past. Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you more than there are stars in the sky. You are branded in my soul deeper than the oceans depths. You are what gives me peace in this world. Now I ask again. Rose, will you marry me?" Staring up at me her eyes were spilling out tears, they covered my chest.

"Yes." She whispered. We laid there. Falling into a peaceful sleep not wanting tomorrow to come.


	3. Chapter 3

*** ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RACHELLE MEAD AND HER PUBLISHER***

I do not claim to own any of these charters other than the one I make up. Along with her original ideas. I just thought that some of my ideas would be fun to add onto such an amazing book series.

*Rose's POV.

The next couple of days went as normal as ever. Going to classes with Lissa and then to meetings after. Lissa was always busy now that she was queen. I still hadn't had time to tell her about Dimitri purposing. We never had a moment alone to talk, and I sure as heck wasn't going to randomly bust out in the middle of a meeting that two dhampirs were going to get married. I mean I loved Dimitri, and Lissa was perfectly fine with us being together in fact she wanted us to be together. But, it still didn't change the fact that we were both dhampirs and that in the minds of most people it seemed pointless to get married. I mean we couldn't even have kids. You couldn't win if you were a dhampir, if you were with a Moroi more than just for a fling you were looked down on and if you were with another dhampir it was pointless. Either way you lost in the eyes of most moroi even in the eyes of some dhampirs. I just wanted to be with the man I loved. So what if we couldn't reproduce or that we were both guardians. We deserved each other. Every day we risk our lives for moroi. Yes, I love Lissa and I wouldn't want to do anything but guard her. I trusted no one else to watch over her as I did. But, that didn't change the fact that she would always come before myself. That means even if I did have children I wouldn't be able to be a mother like Dimitri's. His mother raised her children. I couldn't do that, I would have to send my children to the academy like my mother did me so I could protect Lissa. And if Lissa wasn't around it would be because of another Moroi. They come first. Those are the words I have lived by since I was able to comprehend.

"Rose, what do you think?" Lissa's voice brought me back to the world around me.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure." I think she was talking about lunch with the Badica princess still.

"Rose you aren't even paying attention."

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." I looked over at her noticing that the sun was setting.

"I was saying since we are already out we should get dinner just the two of us. We haven't done that in ages."

I smiled. I missed Lissa so much. Sure, I was with her almost every minute of the day but I never got to really spend time with her.

"Sounds great Liss." She smiled too. We walked towards a little Italian restaurant. We sat down and ordered. She glanced at me and began to launch into a story about the day I had off. Apparently, she spent the day with Christian and the ditched the guardians that were supposed to be watching them.

I laughed I couldn't ever seeing Lissa being sneaky enough to ditch four of her guardians plus two of Christian's.

"You, the least deceiving person I've ever met ditched six highly trained guardians?"

"Yes, I swear!" Her smile was so big that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, looks like I'll be having a talk with the rest of them." I glared at the other guardian in the room. Her name was Pashenka(Which I'm told is a male name in Russian.), she had one of those doll like faces. Short dirty blonde hair with deep auburn highlights to finish her I wanna look tough attire.

"Don't be to hard on them they have a hard enough time dealing with you as their boss without needing to piss you off anymore."

I looked at her faking a shocking gasp. "What's that mean?" I asked as I pulled my right hand to my chest.

She giggled as the waiter set our food down. We ate and laughed and chatted like we did when we were back at the Academy. Soon after that we left. We had walked to the restaurant and so we were walking back to the university parking lot when that feeling hit my stomach. Just as two Strogoi stepped out of the dark alley I grabbed Lissa and pulled her behind me.

"This is going to be fun." I said looking at one of the strogoi. A smile spreading across my face.

"Oh, look it's the famous Rose Hathaway." Said a man with a thick Russian accent. I knew it from somewhere but couldn't place it at the moment. Where did I know him…? If I had ran into him before I would have killed him for sure… I then finally actually looked at him. His dark auburn hair soft and wavy, he smiled. Even as a Strogoi his smile hadn't changed that much, the last time I met him he had fangs too. Rolan.

"Oh, this will be really fun. Killing you after what you did to one of Dimitri's sisters and then tried to do with the other, Viktoria. You do remember her right?" My smile was one of a fierce predator.

"Of course, I remember Viktoria and her charming sister Sonya. But, the real question is will I turn you or kill you?"

With that I attacked. My voice rang as I gave a battle cry. I could not wait for him to die, I felt like he had insulted my actual family. His friend was in front of me and with a swift kick and then a slash to the face with my stake his hands flew to his face while he cried out in pain and I made another strike with my stake this time to the chest another cry of pain and he fell to the ground. Now it was Rolan and me. Pashenka finally got there she had been behind us and was running this way when I had killed the first strogoi. She instantly tried to help I waved her off, She obeyed staying back with Lissa. Watching in-case I should need her. With that same smile on my face I looked Rolan up and down.

"You made a big mistake leaving Russia. And an even bigger one coming here Rolan."

"I think I made the right choice finding you. I want to be the one to sink my fangs into your beautiful neck."

"Never going to happen Rolan. In fact now that you're a strogoi I can finally do what I have always wanted to do to you. You, my friend are going to wish you stayed Moroi. You are going to miss every little dhampir girl you used. Because, after your next encounter with a dhampir woman you will be dead." The moment I was done I sprang into the air and landed like a cat on the ground in front of him. I quickly kicked behind his right knee and then punched that face he loved so much. He finally reacted and tried to grab me I was to fast. And then I punched him again and again and then a final time. After that I grabbed my stake. And slashed from his eye brow all the way down his neck he screamed in agony. And then just to drawl the process out I took my stake and stabbed into his stomach once in I twisted. After he doubled over in pain I took my stake and stabbed him through the back into his heart. With one more cry of pain he fell to the ground and laid there lifeless. That predator smile still on my face as I bent down and whispered at his lifeless body.

"Don't ever mess with my family fucktard." I then turned around to meet Lissa's fear stuck eyes. I put my stake away and put my hands up as I slowly ascended upon her like a wild animal. "It's okay Lissa. You are safe now. It's okay." I finally reached her. She threw herself into me nearly knocking me over. I looked up as she held on for dear life at Pashenka and said. "Go get the car. I don't think she should walk anymore then she has to." With a quick nod she was off.

We waited there for the car. I noticed Lissa looking at my left hand, it was more like staring really. I glanced down and noticed the beautiful Edwardian ring that sat there on my ring finger. Thanks to Google images I now know it's a Russian diamond ring from 1910 14kt at that. It had three beautiful Russian diamonds on it. Apparently it had belonged to someone in Dimitri's family for some time now. I looked up at Lissa.

"Watcha staring at?" I asked amused.

"I-I had felt something when you grabbed me and put me behind you… I thought it was a bracelet or something bu-but it was that humongous diamond on your finger." She was stuttering. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's three diamonds see." I said as I lifted my hand and wiggled me fingers. Her eyes turned wide in amazement.

"Where did you get that gorgeous ring 'cause I sure as hell want one." I out-right giggled at that.

"You would have to get a Dimitri to get one." I said as I twisted my body from side to side. Jeez, I felt all girly and light headed. The car pulled up then and I got Lissa settled in the back seat before taking my place in the passenger seat of the car. Pashenka started driving to the court. I started to nod in and out of sleep. Another hour to go before I could even think about going bed. Yay. Not. I was so tired for some reason that's very unusual for me. I hardly ever got tired enough to make me nod in and out. And When I did it was because I was up for at least twenty-four hours. But Lissa and I had gone to bed early last night and even slept in today. It was barely nine thirty now. Oh, well.

"OH MY!" Lissa shouted from the backseat. I turned to her and she grabbed my left hand and looked down.

"YOU ARE ENGAGED!" She yelled in a high pitched voice. I looked at her in concern and in confusion.

"Yes, I thought we went over this already…"

"NO NO NO. We simply went over the fact that Dimitri gave you this gorgeous rock" she said pointing to the ring. "We did not go over the fact he asked you to marry him as well."

"I thought that was implied."

As I turned back around I was face to face with another pair of headlights. And a horrible screeching sound I had only heard one other time in my life, when Lissa's parents had died.


	4. Chapter 4

*** ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RACHELLE MEAD AND HER PUBLISHER***

I do not claim to own any of these charters other than the ones that I make up. Along with her original ideas. I just thought that some of my ideas would be fun to add onto such an amazing book series.

***Dimitri's POV**.

Christian can be a pain in the ass. Why the hell he wants to go all over the world to find his family is beyond me. Most of them don't even want anything to do with him. Personally I think it has to do with his parents. I think he wants to know what they were like before they were 'awakened', I can kind of understand that. I mean he was really young when they turned strogoi, and now that Tasha is in prison he doesn't have anyone to go to. But this is still beyond crazy we have been to over ten countries in the last three months looking for his family. At least this time we actually got someone to talk to us, his Uncle Egor's wife Natalia. She explained that her husband was away at the moment but that she had in deed known Christian's parents. Apparently, they were all very close to one another and when they chose to become strogoi no one had any idea why they did it. She kept repeating that it was such a surprise that they had loved Christian more than he could imagine. At one point she said.

"Lucas and Moira loved you so much Christian, I knew they would come for you at some point. That's why we moved away. You see when you were very young you would stay with us sometimes. And it was only a matter of time before your parents came looking for you." This infuriated Christian his hands turned a fiery red.

"So, that's it isn't it? You ran away you left me there to DIE with Aunt Tasha!" He was out of control I needed to calm him down before the entire house caught on fire.

"Christian, I think we should be leaving now. Your flight leaves in a little over an hour." My voice was calm but the order was clearly in there.

He let out a breath and then nodded his head. "I think your right. Lady Natalia, I'm sorry I lost my temper." He said with a bow. I don't think I have ever seen Christian bow to anyone other than Lissa. He didn't feel the need to use such means of manners before. Natalia then grabbed Christian in a giant hug. He wasn't sure what to do at first then he hugged her back. As she let go she spoke.

"That was never our intentions. But I do hope you forgive us and visit again soon. I understand that most of the other Ozera's have stayed clear of you but I do not blame you for your parent's choices."

With that we left, going straight for the airport. Lissa had let us use one of the courts private jets for Christian's little adventure. We were leaving for a place in South Africa called Durban according to some people Christian had a third cousin that surfed a lot there. But right before we got on the plane he got a phone call.

"Oh, it's Lissa. Be right there." He started walking off and stopped mid stride.

"IS SHE OKAY?" He was frantic almost shouting. I stood there for a moment before he yelled again.

"SHE DID WHAT? YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS. Are you alright?" He had calmed down for the last sentence. He still seemed panicked but slightly more in control.

"Yes, we'll be there as soon as we can. We will leave right now."

"Okay, I love you. Everything will be okay." With that he hung up and I was at his side in a second.

"Is everything okay?" He looked up at me then. His eyes were filled with tears he blinked hard refusing to let them fall.

"No, it's Rose." I couldn't breathe. I just stood there looking at Christian unable to actually comprehend what was going on.

***Christian's POV.**

I was standing there and I couldn't believe what Rose had just done to save Lissa. I know that Rose would accentually do anything to protect Lissa but this time she went beyond her duties. As, Rose saw the car coming straight at them there was no time to swerve, so she unbuckled her seat belt and jumped into the backseat and clung around Lissa with all she had. She saved Lissa's life and now she was hurt. I didn't really hear what was actually wrong with her I couldn't hear over my thoughts after Lissa explained what had happened. Rose, saved my Lissa without thinking about herself. I felt my eyes filling up with tears, but I will not let them spill out. I had to be strong for Lissa and Rose not to mention Dimitri. Oh, god how am I going to tell Dimitri? Just then he asked "Is everything okay?" I looked up at him and watched his face turn into true fear. "No, it's Rose." That's all I could get out without letting the unshed tears fall. I would not cry, I would be strong. In fact I don't even remember the last time I actually had felt this strong of an urge to cry. It certainly was with in the last couple of years, so why did I want to cry so bad now? I mean it's not like it was Lissa, it's only Rose. And as soon as her name came into my mind my eyes let lose all of those tears. They fell down my face at an unnatural pace.

"CHRISTIAN! CHRISTIAN WHAT IS IT?" Dimitri was shouting at me. I don't think I have ever heard him shout before. But he was in panic mode. Rose, was hurt. And he didn't know anything about it. I had to breathe I had to calm down and breathe so I could explain. But just before I could open my mouth he shook me. This is what Rose felt like my mind said and more tears fell I felt like I was drowning in my own sadness. Why was I so sad about Rose? Just then I looked at Dimitri, and he fell to the ground whispering in Russian. I of course couldn't understand any of it, but the sound of voice was as though he was in agony. I had to stop this and help him get to Rose. Rose needed him. Suck it up Christian, Lissa and Rose need you. With that I turned to Dimitri.

***Dimitri's POV**.

Christian just stood there. He quickly looked away from me. It was as though he was in shock. Then those tears fell from his eyes. They kept coming too. I was looking at one of the strongest people I have ever met in my entire life and he was crying, like someone that had just watched their mother get violently killed in front of them. Panic filled me then and I began to shout at him.

"CHRISTIAN! CHRISTIAN WHAT IS IT?" I was so worried and he wasn't saying anything I began to shake him. And then I realized I was making it worse. He had calmed down for a second and when I shook him he began to violently shake and cry even harder. I looked at him and then I realized it was bad. Very bad. I fell to the ground my Rose, she's dead. My beautiful Roza. And with that I was praying with everything I had that she was okay that this was all a horrible dream. Just then Christian went down on his knees and pulled me up. He had a determined look on his face. "Dimitri, we have to go Rose needs you." He said it as though it took every ounce of his being not to cry again. He almost sounded like a pissed off strogoi.

He started to pull me along. And then it hit me. Rose isn't dead he wouldn't have said she needed me if she were. Everything was a blur from there on. We were on the plane and I fairly recognized that Christian was sitting next to me, he stared out of the window the entire fifteen hour flight. I couldn't help but wondering why this upset him so much if Rose was still alive. What was wrong with her? What had happened was she attacked? Surely, she would be okay if it was a normal strogoi attack, this is Rose. The only person I have ever met that had more of a God mentality than I did. Everything seemed to take days, finally we got off the plane and I left Christian behind as I ran to Rose's room. I'm not entirely sure why I went there, but I couldn't just walk with Christian I had to know what was going on right away. As I ran Christian was shouting at me but I didn't care. When I got there and opened the door I found Adrian laying on her bed in a trance like state crying speaking in almost a whisper.

"Rose, please forgive me. I love you. I'm so sorry. You need to fight. Fight Rose, I need you. Dimitri needs you. Fight with everything you have. Please, Rose. I'll leave you alone if you want after your better I'll never visit you again. I will disappear. Just Rose please don't give up. Fight. I love you more than I ever said. Please." And with that he was sobbing uncontrollably. I know I should be pissed that he was confessing his undying love to Rose but instead I was more worried than I have ever been before. I walked over to Adrian and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up startled through his tear filled eyes.

"Adrian, were you just with Rose?" my voice was so calm it scared me. My mask was on. I couldn't let my emotions show.

"Ye-yes, I was. Bu-but they don't think it's really her." He was stuttering do to the fact he was still sobbing.

"Who doesn't think it's really her?" I was calm on the outside still but on the inside I was crumbling. My Roza was just talking to him. That's a good sign. But then why was he sobbing? He looked up at me confused by my question.

"Have you not gone to see her?" he asked in a small voice. I didn't recognize this mystery man surely it was not party boy Adrian. Even with Rose in prison and his aunt murdered he wasn't like this.

"That's why I came here, to look for her. I left Christian behind. He wouldn't tell me what happened just that Rose needed me." With that Adrian fell apart again sobbing into a pillow. He stopped and swallowed hard. Grabbed the pillow and sniffed.

"This pillow smells like her. I miss that sweet scent of her hair mixed with her own aroma." He looked up at me then and I saw his face change. It went from a broken child to a strong man on a mission. "Alright then we will go see Rose and on the way I will explain everything." He stood up then and walked to the door. Never losing his grip on the pillow. I followed something was terribly off with Adrian. Was it sprit or was it just everything happening with Rose? And who was saying that it really wasn't Rose he was talking to? Just as we stepped outside he ran around the corner I quickly followed. He had slid down a wall sitting with the pillow in-between his chest and knees. I approached slowly.

"Adrian, what is it?" He looked up tears in his eyes with that same look on his face as though he was going to concur the world. "She's calling me there. Into her dreams, I must go." And with that he was back into his trance like state. Who was calling him? Surely, not Rose. How could she do that? And why not Lissa if she could? She wouldn't call Adrian the man who's been torturing her with nightmares to come to her rescue. She would call her best friend, or me. Right? Adrian was muttering something and then came back. He stood up at once and looked me in the eyes. "She does not want you to see her." I stared at him in disbelief. He was trying to keep me from Rose. That's what all this silly nonsense was about. He wanted to be the one to save her, so she would want him. My disbelief quickly turned to anger. I was outraged he would take a time like this to be selfish. To help him get ahead of his own game. I hadn't meant to take Rose away from him before. But he was trying to take her away from me now. While looking at me he squeezed closer to the wall and tucked the pillow under his arms putting his hands up in a surrendering display. "I told her you would be mad. But, no of course Rose will never listen to anyone but herself."

"You're lying." I spat like it was venom in my mouth. He tried to move closer to the wall like I was some vicious animal about to attack him. Maybe I was.

"Please calm down. I'm not lying. She thinks she looks atrocious. She-she's afraid if you see her that way you wouldn't want her anymore. I tried to explain to her she's still the most beautiful thing in the world. But she doesn't believe me." By the end his eyes were gleaming. And at that instant I saw just how much he did love her. He loved her as much as I did. He loved her the same way Mason did, in a crazy willing to give his life kind of way. As I thought about this how could anyone not love Rose? Maybe that's why Christian was so broken up about all of this… Maybe he did love Rose like we did. Then the thought vanished that's crazy Christian was in love with Lissa. And they would be together as long as Rose and I were meant to be.

"You love her like I do." The words slipped out before I could grab them. He looked right into my eyes and spoke as if this was the secret to life.

"I love her more than I believe is possible for anyone else. I would give her my soul if she needed it or if she just wanted it. I would do anything to help her out of this. She saved me, now it is my turn to save her. This is about more than which one of us she chose. This is about making Rose survive."

At that moment I had more respect for Adrian then I had ever had for anyone else. He truly did understand the need to save Rose.

"Alright, tell me what happened from the beginning."

***Adrian POV.**

He was better than I ever gave him credit. He wasn't a violent wild beast. He was a respectable man. Damn I need a drink, but if I have one when she calls I won't be able to answer. I'll have a cigarette then. I reached into my jacket pocket and grabbed the pack of clover cigarettes I always carried, déjà vu hit me. The first night I met Rose flashed into my mind. I was standing outside the ski lodge and she walked up the stairs in her own little world, she was beautiful stomping snow off her boots as she walked, she had this look on her face like something was puzzling her. "Hey, little dhampir." She looked surprised that I was here. I quickly took a drag of the cigarette and stomped it out. She stopped and crossed her arms she looked me up and down. She answered in that bad ass Hathaway voice. "Yeah?" I swept my eyes over her body, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Including that black eye. I found myself wondering how something so beautiful had an encounter that resulted in such a violent manner. I shrugged. "Just saying hi, that's all." I stood there pondering these thoughts. She began to walk away. I noticed how amazing she smelled as the wind sent a breeze towards me. "You smell good, you know." How stupid could I be to say that? Not creepy at all Adrian. She looked at me puzzled. "I…um, what?" might as well continue. "You smell good,"

"Are you joking? I've been sweating all day. I'm disgusting."

"Sweat isn't a bad thing, "I looked up then thinking about this magnificent creature standing in front of me. "Some of the best things in life happen while sweating. Yeah, if you get too much of it and it gets old and stale, it turns pretty gross. But on a beautiful woman? Intoxicating. If you could smell things like a vampire does, you would know what I'm talking about. Most people mess it up and drown themselves in perfume. Perfume can be good… especially if you get one that goes with your chemistry. But you only need a hint. Mix about 20 percent of that with 80 percent of your own perspiration… mmm." I couldn't help myself I looked at her then all sorts of thoughts crossed my mind. "Dead sexy." I was brought back to the present when Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay man? You kind of spaced out."

"Yeah, just thinking about the day I met Rose." I felt no need to lie to him. He laughed at that.

"Did she ever tell you how we met?" She hadn't and I really didn't care to know to be frank I couldn't care any less.

"No" I replied stiffly. He then gazed off into his own little memory. I lit the cigarette I had been holding and took a deep drag. My head instantly felt light. I hadn't had a cigarette in so long. Rose swam around in my mind her devastating face was everywhere, every memory I had of her swam to my minds surface. I finally put my cigarette out and looked over at Dimitri. "You ready to know everything that's happened?" he gave me a puzzled look. "As ready as I will ever be." I launched into story then. "Well, Lissa and Rose were out at dinner after class. Honestly, I'm not sure how this is important but Rose made me swear to tell you everything. Anyway, they were walking back to the car when they were attacked by to strogoi. What was his name… Oh, yes. Rolan. Rolan was one of these strogoi." He gave me a confused look and I shrugged. "I'm assuming you don't know who Rolan is either? We'll she said she met him as a moroi in Russia. What was the girl's name? Viktoria! Viktoria will know who he is." His confusion was radiating off of him. "My sister?" All his interruptions were getting on my damn nerves. "I don't know. Now let me finish." I snapped. He nodded for me to continue. "She killed the first one without effort, then when she got to Rolan? She said to tell you she made him suffer. She wanted him to pay for what he did to her sisters? Which confused me she doesn't have sisters, just another mystery to solve I guess. Anyway, Pashenka went to get the car. When they finally got in they started to drive back and within thirty minutes Lissa had distracted rose while holding her hand. Yet another mystery what could ever distract Rose? Well, while Lissa had Roses attention Pashenka drove perfectly so she thought. When Rose turned around she saw the other car heading straight for them. Rose climbed in the back and blocked anything that came at Lissa. That's what leaves us in this predicament."

****I know Christian already went over what happened but I thought it would be better if Adrian repeated it with detail so that Dimitri could understand leave your thoughts please? ****


	5. Chapter 5

*** ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RACHELLE MEAD AND HER PUBLISHER***

I do not claim to own any of these charters other than the ones that I make up. Along with her original ideas. I just thought that some of my ideas would be fun to add onto such an amazing book series.

***Dimitri's POV.**

After I pacified Adrian I went off to call Viktoria, I hadn't spoken to her since the day I purposed to Rose explaining to her that I got the ring in the mail just in time. She had no idea Rose said yes, or that any of this other stuff had happened. Rose, was always worried that Viktoria still hated over something that happened when she was in Russia. But Viktoria always insisted that Rose was like a sister to her and that she never actually hated her. For some reason I felt like this Rolan character had something to do with their fight.  
>"Viktoria, are you busy? I need to speak with you it is very important." I could barely hear her response she must be at some party on campus.<p>

"VIKTORIA! Rose is hurt go someplace quiet." I was shouting at her. A small stab of guilt made me lower my voice towards the end. She hurried away from all the noise.

"Dimka, what is it? What's wrong with Rose?" She was panicked. Good, I'm not the only one.

"To be honest I don't know yet, I haven't been to see her. She is terribly hurt though. She got injured protecting Princess Dragomir. "

"WHY AREN'T YOU WITH HER? Dimka, you need to go to her now!" She was yelling at me rage and concern filled her voice.

"Well, she made contact through a sprit user in her dreams. She mentioned you specifically, along with some man. Never the less, I will make arrangements for you leave at once."

"Where am I going?" she asked a little panicky.

"Here of course." I said it emotionless, but inside I was as panicked as she sounded.

After I hung up with her I made the arrangements for her to get here in a little over a day. I then did something Rose would never forgive me for. I went to visit her.

***Adrian's POV.**

Dimitri left to go save the world. While I sat here in the court yard Rose loved so much cuddling the pillow with her sweet aroma. I missed that smell, more then I realized when I was away. I hate myself for throwing a temper-fit like some little child that didn't get his way. This entire time I could have been here, sure I wouldn't have her the way I desired but at least I would have been able to see her. I would be able to hug her and catch her own breath taking fragrance. I might have even been able to save her from this state she's in. I wish I had realized just how much I did love her before all of this happened. I got up then, I had no idea where I was headed but as I rounded a corner I ran right into someone nearly knocking the pillow out of my hand. "Hey, watch it!" I spat, quickly tightening my grip on the pillow. I looked down then. "Oh, Janine I'm sorry…" Janine looked up at me and I could see the fear and the pain in her eyes.

"It's okay… why are you carrying around a pillow?" She asked curiously. I looked sheepishly at her and replied almost in a whisper.

"It's Rose's, it smells just like her. That's how we actually met." By the end tears were freely falling down my face. Way to go Adrian, you fall apart looking like a creeper in front of Rose's mom. She looked at me in a shocked kind of way, and then her face went to that hard mask she always wore.

"I heard Dimitri arrived is that true?" Her voice was soldier like. She's trying to hide the pain a little voice in the back of my head said. Then I truly looked at Janine her aura was lined in darkness, shades of grays and blacks all around the edges. She was in pain. I pulled myself together and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, Guardian Hathaway. Last I saw him I believe he was heading to Rose's room." A second later she was off to find everyone's superman and my kryptonite.

A couple hours went on as I mostly wondered around with the pillow in my hands and memories of Rose filling my mind. As the sun started to rise I headed back to my room. But instead of going right I went left and wound up going to Rose's room. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into the bed, I fell asleep thinking about the night before she was imprisoned for the murder of my great aunt.

***Rose's POV.**

I can hear them. Their talking about me, I can't move it's like I'm trapped in my own body. At times I fade in and out of conscience the pain went away an hour ago. The pain was worse than anything I have ever felt before. When I do fade out I found if I concentrate on Adrian I can enter a sprit dream with him. According to him it's as if I'm calling him to me, I tried to do it with Lissa but it never works. Adrian says she doesn't even believe he is really with me. I'm in a coma is what the doctor says. But, do coma patients feel like they are trapped like this? I wonder if it's because I was shadow kissed before. Adrian says that doesn't make since because, of when I was shot. It feels like I have been stuck like this for ages.

Just then a loud shout caught my attention.

I know that sound, it wasn't English it sounded almost Russian… Dimitri! I told Adrian to keep him away. I look like a sea monster. I don't think anyone's even thought to brush my hair since I've been here. I wonder where Lissa is. Normally I can hear her voice around me. Another shout, this time it was a full blown yell. Why yell at someone in a hospital? Dimitri is the calm one he would never yell in a hospital… what's going on? And with that final thought I slipped back into the darkness.

***Dimitri's POV.**

They said I couldn't see her for the night because the doctors were running test. So, I went back to her room. When I got there Adrian was sleeping in her bed cuddled up to that same pillow muttering something about being better than before. I wondered around for a bit after that and then settled myself on one of the long mahogany pews that sat in the church. Before Rose this was the only place I found peace. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back lost deep in thought. Before I knew it I was being shaken by Guardian Janine Hathaway. I shot up. She looked up at me with concern written all over her face. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Belikov, you okay? You realize you are sleeping in a church right?" She almost had a humorish tone to her voice.

"Just fine Guardian Hathaway. I must have dozed off earlier." My mask was on, at that moment I realized hers wasn't she was showing her true self.

"Dimitri, the truth please. Now how are you?" Her voice was filled with so much concern that it almost sounded agonizing. With that my legs gave out and I was now on my knees. I looked up at her my mask fading. "I-I haven't even seen her yet…." As the last sentence left my mouth tears fell from my eyes. She grabbed me then pulling me up into a motherly hug. Something I had only seen Janine do one other time. She quickly let go and returned to her normal self.

"I'm sorry that was not appropriate. Now let's go see Rose." Her voice was calm and collected as though something like this was a daily occurrence.

I followed her out the church and to the medical clinic. When we arrived it took Janine about thirty minutes to actually get me in. According to the nurse I made quite a bit of racket last night.

She was lying on a bed with a machine attached to her monitoring her pulse and brain activity. She was covered in bruises and cuts. She had a cast on her right arm and leg, on top of all of that it looked like a family of rats moved into her hair. All together it looked like she was run over by a mack truck. I walked over to her and took in everything about her; she still wore the engagement ring I gave her along with her nazar and chotki. A piece from everyone that loved her. I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Ya lyublyu Vas" I couldn't speak English, I was to upset and she hates it when I speak in Russian. Just then the monitor spiked, her pulse along with her frequency bands went crazy. She can hear me!

"Rose, Roza can you hear me?" The monitor went nuts again. "Janine she can hear us!" I was practically shouting with joy. Janine walked over to stand next to me her eyes shining with hope. "Rose, can you hear me?" she asked calmly. The monitors lit up again. Janine ran out of the room shouting for a doctor. I grabbed her left hand and looked down at the finger that held the symbol of my love for her. Everything was so perfect just a week ago, how could that change in such a short amount of time?

"Roza, I love you. Please, fight. You promised to spend forever with me, you can't back out before you even get to the altar." The monitor lit up again, only slightly though. As if she was fading away from here.

***Rose's POV.**

Someone entered my room I could hear the door shut behind them, I hope it's that damn nurse. I can feel the pain coming again she's always late with my meds. "Ya lyublyu Vas" Dimitri! That's Dimitri, god I hate it when he speaks Russian at me. Way to annoy me while I'm trapped.

"Rose, Roza can you hear me?" Yes, I can hear you. I'm trapped not deaf no need to yell. Wait, how can you tell I can hear you? DIMITRI! I was screaming his name over and over. Then he shouted, "Janine she can hear us!" My mom's here to? She's supposed to be with Abe. I bet he's not too happy about her running off. Then the door slammed shut and more shouting from outside my room. Something was touching my hand, I tried to wiggle my fingers but it was no use.

"Roza, I love you. Please, fight. You promised to spend forever with me, you can't back out before you even get to the altar." Dimitri, why do you sound so sad? I'm okay. Just a little tired but I'm o-. The dark oblivion swallowed me again.

***Dimitri**

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. Viktoria got in, and we made plans for dinner. I didn't feel like being around people so I went to my room since Adrian seemed to have claimed Rose's as his own cave of depression. I was so lost in my own thoughts I barely heard the knock on my door. When I got there my sister was standing with her hands on her hips and a pissed off look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around, knowing her she already got into trouble.

"What's wrong is that I have been waiting for you for an hour now!" Oh damn. I didn't think it was this late.

"I'm sorry. Let me grab my duster." I walked over and grabbed my duster and we were off to dinner. We ate and she mostly talked about school and what she did today while I was hiding. I agreed not really paying attention to any of it. My thoughts were with Rose. After dinner we went and got ice cream from the guardian side of the court. Viktoria got chocolate just like Rose, it reminded me of the time we were with The Keepers.

"Not that I'm complaining but why am I here?" I looked at her then. My little sister I hadn't seen her in over two years and I was too busy moping to notice how much she had grown up since then. I wrapped her up in a hug, then set her back down.

"I missed you, but you're here because I have some stuff to ask you. I think it was important to Rose that I know." She looked up at me with confusion written all over her face.

"What could I possibly know that you don't?"

"Well, when Rose was in Russia she met a man. And through the sprit user she said you could explain why it was important she made him suffer."

"Oh, okay. What was his name?"

"Rolan, he was a moroi." She looked up at me with a guilty shocked expression. Bingo. She knew him.

"Viktoria, what is it? Tell me." I had to be stern with her. She could be very difficult.

"How is Rolan important?" She was afraid. Afraid she was in trouble. Hmm. Now I have to know.

"You aren't going to get in trouble now tell me. Who is Rolan and why did Rose say she made him pay for hurting her sisters?" She looked up with wide eyed.

"He is the father of Sonya's baby… And he was kind of, "she stopped and looked away then. "Kind of my boyfriend." I nearly gasped. My baby sister had a boyfriend? A moroi boyfriend at that, and he hurt her in some way according to rose. Anger was filling my mind. Stay calm Dimitri, you need the full story.

"Go on, what did he do to you? Tears started to fall down her face, I had to look away.

"He-he used me, and Sonya. I would have ended up just like her if Rose hadn't have made a deal with Zmey." She looked up then tears still falling freely down her face. "That's why she left… she would have stayed, if I hadn't of been so stupid." That's why Rose left Baia, to save my sister.

"I see, well it's a good thing Rose was there." I put my arm around her shoulder and started to pull her forward. We walked around for a bit and then she insisted on going to Rose after stopping by her room to grab a bag.

When we got there she gasped and ran to Rose's side. She stood there for a moment and then began to dig around in her bag. She pulled out a brush and immediately started to brush Rose's hair. She was so gentle it was as if she were taking care of a child. After she was satisfied she began to pull things from the bag. First came the wheat she laid it out on the table next to the bed then she pulled seven little candles out. She quickly lit them and dropped into a praying position. She stayed like that for about ten minute, she stood and pulled out a dark violet gown. Her face turned towards me then. "Dimka, come help me put this on her." I wanted to ask her so many questions but the look on her face left me unable to question anything she said. I began to lift Rose and the monitors lit up again. "She can feel me." The words slipped out. Viktoria looked up as if I was crazy, I nodded to the monitor. "See, she can't talk but she can hear and feel us. Can't you Rose?" the monitor lit up again.

"Okay then. Rose it's me Viktoria, thank you for saving me in Baia. I'm going to change your clothes now. I also thought you'd be happy that I brushed your hair." The monitor lit up again and stayed that way until we finished changing her. A little later we left and went to our rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

There After…

Alayna Hess

An artistic view about what happened after Rachelle Meads Vampire Academy.

September 2011.

*** ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RACHELLE MEAD AND HER PUBLISHER***

I do not claim to own any of these charters other than the ones that I make up. Along with her original ideas. I just thought that some of my idea's would be fun to add onto such an amazing book series.

Dimitri's POV.

Rose sat there across from me, breath taking in her deep crimson evening dress. I hope I took her to the right restaurant. I looked around the forest green room, lit up in candle chandeliers. Lighter green drapes hung around the window and on the far end of the room the Bip castle in St. Petersburg was painted covering the entire wall. I cannot believe I'm doing this. What if she says no? How can I take that? Oh my, she's looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little green."

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

This is the first night we both haven't had to be on duty at the same time in almost six months. And it's the only time that I can do this before Christian and I are off to visit his uncle in China. Just breathe Dimitri. You love her. She loves you. You can do this. Viktoria said that you have nothing to worry about.

"So, something is up with Lissa. I think she's hiding something from me. I hate not having the bond. It was nearly impossible for her to hide anything from me with it."

Oh God, please don't let Rose know what Lissa is hiding from her. Please, don't Rose know what I'm about to do.

"Maybe, it's something to do with her and Christian?"

"Doubt it. She normally comes clean the moment she sees me. I think it's something big though... I'm hoping it's nothing to do with Abe and my mother."

Abe and Guardian Janine Hathaway (Rose's mother.)Are currently rekindling their relationship. Janine requested to be Abe's guardian and now they are currently somewhere in Russia. Man, was that last phone call to them awkward for me.

"Why would Lissa know anything about Abe and Janine?"

"Not sure, but what else would she keep from me?"

"This, maybe."

At that I slipped out of my chair and on one knee in front of her and a black velvet box sat in my right hand.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

All of this happened in less than two minutes but each second felt like years. Those deep brown eyes widened and she started turning ghostly white. 

"Wh..What did you just ask me?"

Oh god, she's going to say no. I just looked up again and repeated the question.

"I asked if you would marry me, Rose."

Her face then turned to a disbelieved look. Her eyes started to dart around.

"Adrian this is not funny. You have done this before it isn't nice to play with people's emotions this way. I know you are still mad at me but this again? So FUCKING low. Even for you!"

I shifted uncomfortably. Should I get up now? No, I'll just sit here for a minute, I think if I move I might pass out. ADRIAN? Again? What is she talking about?

"Rose, what are you talking about?"

"You can cut this out. I know it's you Adrian, and you need to let me out of here so I can go see Dimitri. I guess I fell asleep before our date. I can't believe you're doing this same dream again."

I could tell she was getting extremely annoyed by now. Her face was turning red and she had her hands clinched into fists. I got up then and moved to stand in front of her bending over just enough to look into her eyes.

"Rose, calm down you aren't asleep. And Adrian isn't here, in fact I honestly haven't seen him in about eight months. It would be nice if you would answer my question though."

A second later everything went black for a minute. Rose was running out of the door. It took me until the waiter rushed over to actually grasp what had just happened. She hit me. SHE ACTUALLY HIT ME! I have no idea what the waiter was talking about as I threw a hundred down and ran after Rose.

I ask her to marry me and she nearly knocks me out. WOW. Abe was right. If she didn't want to get married she would let me know. She had stopped at a corner and was now looking back at me. I ran toward her, and she took off again. I honestly cannot believe this is happening. She turned down a dark alley, I quickly followed she stood frozen in place.

"ADRIAN WHERE EVER YOU ARE IT'S NOT SAFE!" She yelled it with such force I wanted to cover my ears.

"Rose, I don't know why you think you are with Adrian but everything is safe her-" And that's when the pale figure attacked Rose. She wasn't ready for it. She clearly, still thought she was in one of Adrian's dreams. I had no time to think as I quickly grabbed the stake out of my belt and attacked as fast as a viper. My stake struck into his ribs going straight into his heart. He fell to the ground.

"ROSE! ROZA!"

"Dimitri, I'm okay. I'm okay."

And with that she ran into my arms shaking violently. I began to stroke her hair. Murmuring in Russian that everything is okay.

"Roza, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I-I'm not in one of Adrian's dreams am I?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it after everything she still thought she was in one of his dreams. Did he really go through all of that just to torture her?

"No, Rose you are not in one of his dreams."

*Dimitri's POV.

We walked to the car after that. She still hadn't answered my question. I didn't know whether I should push the issue or not I decided that I would wait until we were at home before I asked again. I would not lose her because I got impatient. I felt so nervous as the minutes went by. It took about ten to get to the car. When we did finally get there I opened her door and waited for her to buckle her seat belt before closing it. I then got into the driver's seat and began to drive toward the court.

"You were fast back there comrade."

"Of course I was. Your life was at stake."

"Nah, I would have gotten over the shock of it not being a dream and kicked his ass."

Always with the tough girl attitude. I knew she was still shaken up by it but I didn't want to point out her weakness when my heart was hanging on the line at the moment. If anything I wanted her to think I Worshiped the ground she walked on.

"Yea, I'm sure you would have." I sighed then. What in the world am I going to do if she says no? What do I do if she doesn't remember? Jeez, Rose you would make the most stressful moment of my life worse by thinking it was a prank. The car fell into a silence as we drove. It stayed that way until we were entering the gates to the court. I handed my I.D. to the guard at the gate he quickly returned it. I then drove up and opened the trunk. He shut it and tapped twice on the car. I drove away.

"So, Adrian visits you?" I asked trying to keep my voice causal.

She glanced sideways at me. And shrugged. "Yeah, sometimes it's no big deal. Why? Jealous?"

"No, just curious. Is he nice?" I was trying so hard to keep a mask on. And I was hoping my voice wouldn't give me away.

"Yea, a little to nice at times." Her voice sounded strained and hard. That left me with my mind doing flips. My chest was so tight that I was now afraid to talk incase my voice came out as nervous sounding as I felt. We stayed quiet as I parked the car and got out. Before I could get to her door she was out and walking towards me. She then grabbed my hand and started pulling me to her room.

*Rose's POV.

OH MY GOD. He purposed! Oh my fucking god, and it isn't one of Adrian's dreams. I came to this realization as he parked the car in the large garage. He got out and just to avoid his eyes I got out and walked over to him and started to pull him to my room. He purposed to me. Dimitri purposed and I'm not in one of Adrian's sick dreams this time. Adrian had been entering my dreams and doing all sorts of stuff since Lissa became queen and he disappeared almost nine months ago. He had been making all sorts of things happen and in one of them he looked like Dimitri and purposed and as I yelled yes and flung myself into him we begun to kiss and he turned into Adrian. Just as I started to take his shirt off. I stopped mid action. And was so confused. I wasn't sure if Dimitri had been the dream and he was still strogoi or if he still didn't want me and I had been with Adrian this entire time. But it dawned on me when Adrian started laughing that Adrian was the dream. And that Adrian had just pulled a horrible joke on me. I quickly punched him in the stomach and the dream ended. I thought that Adrian had started another dream. But now after thinking about the attack tonight and how I basically knocked Dimitri out. I realized this is not a dream. OH GOD, I basically knocked him out after asked me to marry him! What is he thinking now? What if he doesn't want to marry me now? Oh no. oh no. oh no. Rose breathe. Breathe. He will understand. What am I going to say? It's then that I realized as all of this came to mind I had slowed down and was standing still in front of my door. He was staring at me.

"Oh, my keys." I said as I went to open the door. I dug around in my purse with my shaking hands.

"Here let me." He then took his keys out and opened the door. I walked in and sat down on the bed he stood there almost in a trance like state. Before he knelt down to my height and grabbed my face with both hands and tilted towards his. Our eyes met and my already frantic heart beat sped.

"Now explain to me why you thought you were in one of Adrian's dreams tonight."

I let my eyes wonder down as I started to almost whisper the words.

"Uh, um. Well, you see… Adrian visits me sometimes…"

"Yes, and?"

"He sometimes pretends… to be you, and tricks me a lot. He is really mean at times, I think he hates me still…" And the sad part of it all is I love him. Sure not in the way I love Dimitri. Dimitri is the love of my life nothing could compare to my love for him. But I did love Adrian in some way. I hated to see him like he was. It seems like the only time he isn't drunk and smoking is when he decides to sober up and visit my dreams. And that's only to torture me.

"What do you mean he pretends to be me and tricks you?" Dimitri's face was a hard mask and his voice was stiff. Pure guardian mode.

"He is still really mad at me… And sometimes when I think I'm awake and with you or even just dreaming about you I find out that it's him." FRRREEEEEAAAK, now he is going to find out that Adrian's been pretending to be him and that I've kissed him… Even made out with him. In all fairness I didn't think it counted as cheating since I thought it was him.

"How do you find out that it's him?"

"Please don't be mad at me… But I would kiss him… Or something and then he would turn into himself… I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU I SWEAR TO GOD I ALWAYS THOUGHT IT WAS YOU." I ended in a shout my words flying out of my mouth.

"Uh, huh." That's all he had to say! And his face went from guardian protocol to a quick flash of relief? Relief, that can't be right I just admitted to kissing another man? An ex at that.

"Uh huh? That's all?"

"Well, I'm not happy with Adrian but if you thought it was me as you stated I can't really be upset with you can I?" I stared into those gorgeous eyes in disbelief for the second time tonight.

*Dimitri's POV.

She was staring at me in astonishment. I wonder why she thought I would be upset with her. I mean it really isn't her fault that Adrian had done that to her. I know how tricky he could be. But I couldn't help but wonder what that had to do with me purposing to her.

"What does that have to do with me purposing?" Her eyes widened at my abruptness of the subject. I hid a smile. She then looked away again.

"The other night he pretended to be you. He even has your accent down, anyway he took me to the court yard. You know the one I love so much with the half blown up statues? Well, he kind of purposed… and when I answered and attacked him with kisses and such he turned back into Adrian. Laughing and mocking me… So, tonight I thought it was him…"

I was shocked. How could he do this to her? That should have been me attacked with kisses tonight. I should have been the one to see her face when she believed it was me. I never thought I would ever be jealous over Rose again but at that moment I was beyond jealous. I wanted to rip the memory from his mind after beating him half to death.

"I see." I tried to hide the anger in my voice. Her eyes met mine and she stared. I couldn't stay mad when looking into those deep brown eyes. I reached up and ran my fingers through those dark locks I loved so much. It was then that her eyes shone with excitement. She flew down and knocked me flat on the floor smothering me with her mouth. The kiss was filled with so much passion that before I knew it she was taking my coat off and hers lay at the end of the bed. She began to nibble at my neck. And I had no doubt what was coming next. As she went on I heard he saying she loved me over and over. Before I knew it we laid there naked under the covers. Her head lying on my chest as I held her as tightly as I could without hurting her. She was the only thing that let me feel at peace, so happy and not needing to be on guard around her. This is what I want for the rest of my life. I want her for the rest of my life. Only her.

"Is that a yes? Because, if that's a no I don't know what I'm going to do with a yes." She looked up then tears filled her eyes.

"That's a hell yes." She replied just as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Why are you crying then?" My chest tightened as I looked down at her.

"Because, I'm afraid to wake up." She said in a low voice.

"You have to sleep to wake up Rose."

"There is no way this is real."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, how could someone like you ever love me so much to want to spend forever with me?" My chest ached at that. How could she think so low of herself? She was the most beautiful thing in the world. And she amazed me every day in a new way. How could my Roza ever feel this way?

"Oh, Roza. How could you ever feel such a way? I love you so much that you can't even imagine. Every day without you is a challenge. With you and Lissa off at Leigh and Christian visiting every family member he can think of, the distance is killing me. I belong here just like this with you in my arms and the world around us a faint memory of the past. Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you more than there are stars in the sky. You are branded in my soul deeper than the oceans depths. You are what gives me peace in this world. Now I ask again. Rose, will you marry me?" Staring up at me her eyes were spilling out tears, they covered my chest.

"Yes." She whispered. We laid there. Falling into a peaceful sleep not wanting tomorrow to come.

*Rose's POV.

The next couple of days went as normal as ever. Going to classes with Lissa and then to meetings after. Lissa was always busy now that she was queen. I still hadn't had time to tell her about Dimitri purposing. We never had a moment alone to talk, and I sure as heck wasn't going to randomly bust out in the middle of a meeting that two dhampirs were going to get married. I mean I loved Dimitri, and Lissa was perfectly fine with us being together in fact she wanted us to be together. But, it still didn't change the fact that we were both dhampirs and that in the minds of most people it seemed pointless to get married. I mean we couldn't even have kids. You couldn't win if you were a dhampir, if you were with a Moroi more than just for a fling you were looked down on and if you were with another dhampir it was pointless. Either way you lost in the eyes of most moroi even in the eyes of some dhampirs. I just wanted to be with the man I loved. So what if we couldn't reproduce or that we were both guardians. We deserved each other. Every day we risk our lives for moroi. Yes, I love Lissa and I wouldn't want to do anything but guard her. I trusted no one else to watch over her as I did. But, that didn't change the fact that she would always come before myself. That means even if I did have children I wouldn't be able to be a mother like Dimitri's. His mother raised her children. I couldn't do that, I would have to send my children to the academy like my mother did me so I could protect Lissa. And if Lissa wasn't around it would be because of another Moroi. They come first. Those are the words I have lived by since I was able to comprehend.

"Rose, what do you think?" Lissa's voice brought me back to the world around me.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure." I think she was talking about lunch with the Badica princess still.

"Rose you aren't even paying attention."

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." I looked over at her noticing that the sun was setting.

"I was saying since we are already out we should get dinner just the two of us. We haven't done that in ages."

I smiled. I missed Lissa so much. Sure, I was with her almost every minute of the day but I never got to really spend time with her.

"Sounds great Liss." She smiled too. We walked towards a little Italian restaurant. We sat down and ordered. She glanced at me and began to launch into a story about the day I had off. Apparently, she spent the day with Christian and the ditched the guardians that were supposed to be watching them.

I laughed I couldn't ever seeing Lissa being sneaky enough to ditch four of her guardians plus two of Christian's.

"You, the least deceiving person I've ever met ditched six highly trained guardians?"

"Yes, I swear!" Her smile was so big that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, looks like I'll be having a talk with the rest of them." I glared at the other guardian in the room. Her name was Pashenka(Which I'm told is a male name in Russian.), she had one of those doll like faces. Short dirty blonde hair with deep auburn highlights to finish her I wanna look tough attire.

"Don't be to hard on them they have a hard enough time dealing with you as their boss without needing to piss you off anymore."

I looked at her faking a shocking gasp. "What's that mean?" I asked as I pulled my right hand to my chest.

She giggled as the waiter set our food down. We ate and laughed and chatted like we did when we were back at the Academy. Soon after that we left. We had walked to the restaurant and so we were walking back to the university parking lot when that feeling hit my stomach. Just as two Strogoi stepped out of the dark alley I grabbed Lissa and pulled her behind me.

"This is going to be fun." I said looking at one of the strogoi. A smile spreading across my face.

"Oh, look it's the famous Rose Hathaway." Said a man with a thick Russian accent. I knew it from somewhere but couldn't place it at the moment. Where did I know him…? If I had ran into him before I would have killed him for sure… I then finally actually looked at him. His dark auburn hair soft and wavy, he smiled. Even as a Strogoi his smile hadn't changed that much, the last time I met him he had fangs too. Rolan.

"Oh, this will be really fun. Killing you after what you did to one of Dimitri's sisters and then tried to do with the other, Viktoria. You do remember her right?" My smile was one of a fierce predator.

"Of course, I remember Viktoria and her charming sister Sonya. But, the real question is will I turn you or kill you?"

With that I attacked. My voice rang as I gave a battle cry. I could not wait for him to die, I felt like he had insulted my actual family. His friend was in front of me and with a swift kick and then a slash to the face with my stake his hands flew to his face while he cried out in pain and I made another strike with my stake this time to the chest another cry of pain and he fell to the ground. Now it was Rolan and me. Pashenka finally got there she had been behind us and was running this way when I had killed the first strogoi. She instantly tried to help I waved her off, She obeyed staying back with Lissa. Watching in-case I should need her. With that same smile on my face I looked Rolan up and down.

"You made a big mistake leaving Russia. And an even bigger one coming here Rolan."

"I think I made the right choice finding you. I want to be the one to sink my fangs into your beautiful neck."

"Never going to happen Rolan. In fact now that you're a strogoi I can finally do what I have always wanted to do to you. You, my friend are going to wish you stayed Moroi. You are going to miss every little dhampir girl you used. Because, after your next encounter with a dhampir woman you will be dead." The moment I was done I sprang into the air and landed like a cat on the ground in front of him. I quickly kicked behind his right knee and then punched that face he loved so much. He finally reacted and tried to grab me I was to fast. And then I punched him again and again and then a final time. After that I grabbed my stake. And slashed from his eye brow all the way down his neck he screamed in agony. And then just to drawl the process out I took my stake and stabbed into his stomach once in I twisted. After he doubled over in pain I took my stake and stabbed him through the back into his heart. With one more cry of pain he fell to the ground and laid there lifeless. That predator smile still on my face as I bent down and whispered at his lifeless body.

"Don't ever mess with my family fucktard." I then turned around to meet Lissa's fear stuck eyes. I put my stake away and put my hands up as I slowly ascended upon her like a wild animal. "It's okay Lissa. You are safe now. It's okay." I finally reached her. She threw herself into me nearly knocking me over. I looked up as she held on for dear life at Pashenka and said. "Go get the car. I don't think she should walk anymore then she has to." With a quick nod she was off.

We waited there for the car. I noticed Lissa looking at my left hand, it was more like staring really. I glanced down and noticed the beautiful Edwardian ring that sat there on my ring finger. Thanks to Google images I now know it's a Russian diamond ring from 1910 14kt at that. It had three beautiful Russian diamonds on it. Apparently it had belonged to someone in Dimitri's family for some time now. I looked up at Lissa.

"Watcha staring at?" I asked amused.

"I-I had felt something when you grabbed me and put me behind you… I thought it was a bracelet or something bu-but it was that humongous diamond on your finger." She was stuttering. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's three diamonds see." I said as I lifted my hand and wiggled me fingers. Her eyes turned wide in amazement.

"Where did you get that gorgeous ring 'cause I sure as hell want one." I out-right giggled at that.

"You would have to get a Dimitri to get one." I said as I twisted my body from side to side. Jeez, I felt all girly and light headed. The car pulled up then and I got Lissa settled in the back seat before taking my place in the passenger seat of the car. Pashenka started driving to the court. I started to nod in and out of sleep. Another hour to go before I could even think about going bed. Yay. Not. I was so tired for some reason that's very unusual for me. I hardly ever got tired enough to make me nod in and out. And When I did it was because I was up for at least twenty-four hours. But Lissa and I had gone to bed early last night and even slept in today. It was barely nine thirty now. Oh, well.

"OH MY!" Lissa shouted from the backseat. I turned to her and she grabbed my left hand and looked down.

"YOU ARE ENGAGED!" She yelled in a high pitched voice. I looked at her in concern and in confusion.

"Yes, I thought we went over this already…"

"NO NO NO. We simply went over the fact that Dimitri gave you this gorgeous rock" she said pointing to the ring. "We did not go over the fact he asked you to marry him as well."

"I thought that was implied."

As I turned back around I was face to face with another pair of headlights. And a horrible screeching sound I had only heard one other time in my life, when Lissa's parents had died.

***Dimitri's POV**.

Christian can be a pain in the ass. Why the hell he wants to go all over the world to find his family is beyond me. Most of them don't even want anything to do with him. Personally I think it has to do with his parents. I think he wants to know what they were like before they were 'awakened', I can kind of understand that. I mean he was really young when they turned strogoi, and now that Tasha is in prison he doesn't have anyone to go to. But this is still beyond crazy we have been to over ten countries in the last three months looking for his family. At least this time we actually got someone to talk to us, his Uncle Egor's wife Natalia. She explained that her husband was away at the moment but that she had in deed known Christian's parents. Apparently, they were all very close to one another and when they chose to become strogoi no one had any idea why they did it. She kept repeating that it was such a surprise that they had loved Christian more than he could imagine. At one point she said.

"Lucas and Moira loved you so much Christian, I knew they would come for you at some point. That's why we moved away. You see when you were very young you would stay with us sometimes. And it was only a matter of time before your parents came looking for you." This infuriated Christian his hands turned a fiery red.

"So, that's it isn't it? You ran away you left me there to DIE with Aunt Tasha!" He was out of control I needed to calm him down before the entire house caught on fire.

"Christian, I think we should be leaving now. Your flight leaves in a little over an hour." My voice was calm but the order was clearly in there.

He let out a breath and then nodded his head. "I think your right. Lady Natalia, I'm sorry I lost my temper." He said with a bow. I don't think I have ever seen Christian bow to anyone other than Lissa. He didn't feel the need to use such means of manners before. Natalia then grabbed Christian in a giant hug. He wasn't sure what to do at first then he hugged her back. As she let go she spoke.

"That was never our intentions. But I do hope you forgive us and visit again soon. I understand that most of the other Ozera's have stayed clear of you but I do not blame you for your parent's choices."

With that we left, going straight for the airport. Lissa had let us use one of the courts private jets for Christian's little adventure. We were leaving for a place in South Africa called Durban according to some people Christian had a third cousin that surfed a lot there. But right before we got on the plane he got a phone call.

"Oh, it's Lissa. Be right there." He started walking off and stopped mid stride.

"IS SHE OKAY?" He was frantic almost shouting. I stood there for a moment before he yelled again.

"SHE DID WHAT? YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS. Are you alright?" He had calmed down for the last sentence. He still seemed panicked but slightly more in control.

"Yes, we'll be there as soon as we can. We will leave right now."

"Okay, I love you. Everything will be okay." With that he hung up and I was at his side in a second.

"Is everything okay?" He looked up at me then. His eyes were filled with tears he blinked hard refusing to let them fall.

"No, it's Rose." I couldn't breathe. I just stood there looking at Christian unable to actually comprehend what was going on.

***Christian's POV.**

I was standing there and I couldn't believe what Rose had just done to save Lissa. I know that Rose would accentually do anything to protect Lissa but this time she went beyond her duties. As, Rose saw the car coming straight at them there was no time to swerve, so she unbuckled her seat belt and jumped into the backseat and clung around Lissa with all she had. She saved Lissa's life and now she was hurt. I didn't really hear what was actually wrong with her I couldn't hear over my thoughts after Lissa explained what had happened. Rose, saved my Lissa without thinking about herself. I felt my eyes filling up with tears, but I will not let them spill out. I had to be strong for Lissa and Rose not to mention Dimitri. Oh, god how am I going to tell Dimitri? Just then he asked "Is everything okay?" I looked up at him and watched his face turn into true fear. "No, it's Rose." That's all I could get out without letting the unshed tears fall. I would not cry, I would be strong. In fact I don't even remember the last time I actually had felt this strong of an urge to cry. It certainly was with in the last couple of years, so why did I want to cry so bad now? I mean it's not like it was Lissa, it's only Rose. And as soon as her name came into my mind my eyes let lose all of those tears. They fell down my face at an unnatural pace.

"CHRISTIAN! CHRISTIAN WHAT IS IT?" Dimitri was shouting at me. I don't think I have ever heard him shout before. But he was in panic mode. Rose, was hurt. And he didn't know anything about it. I had to breathe I had to calm down and breathe so I could explain. But just before I could open my mouth he shook me. This is what Rose felt like my mind said and more tears fell I felt like I was drowning in my own sadness. Why was I so sad about Rose? Just then I looked at Dimitri, and he fell to the ground whispering in Russian. I of course couldn't understand any of it, but the sound of voice was as though he was in agony. I had to stop this and help him get to Rose. Rose needed him. Suck it up Christian, Lissa and Rose need you. With that I turned to Dimitri.

***Dimitri's POV**.

Christian just stood there. He quickly looked away from me. It was as though he was in shock. Then those tears fell from his eyes. They kept coming too. I was looking at one of the strongest people I have ever met in my entire life and he was crying, like someone that had just watched their mother get violently killed in front of them. Panic filled me then and I began to shout at him.

"CHRISTIAN! CHRISTIAN WHAT IS IT?" I was so worried and he wasn't saying anything I began to shake him. And then I realized I was making it worse. He had calmed down for a second and when I shook him he began to violently shake and cry even harder. I looked at him and then I realized it was bad. Very bad. I fell to the ground my Rose, she's dead. My beautiful Roza. And with that I was praying with everything I had that she was okay that this was all a horrible dream. Just then Christian went down on his knees and pulled me up. He had a determined look on his face. "Dimitri, we have to go Rose needs you." He said it as though it took every ounce of his being not to cry again. He almost sounded like a pissed off strogoi.

He started to pull me along. And then it hit me. Rose isn't dead he wouldn't have said she needed me if she were. Everything was a blur from there on. We were on the plane and I fairly recognized that Christian was sitting next to me, he stared out of the window the entire fifteen hour flight. I couldn't help but wondering why this upset him so much if Rose was still alive. What was wrong with her? What had happened was she attacked? Surely, she would be okay if it was a normal strogoi attack, this is Rose. The only person I have ever met that had more of a God mentality than I did. Everything seemed to take days, finally we got off the plane and I left Christian behind as I ran to Rose's room. I'm not entirely sure why I went there, but I couldn't just walk with Christian I had to know what was going on right away. As I ran Christian was shouting at me but I didn't care. When I got there and opened the door I found Adrian laying on her bed in a trance like state crying speaking in almost a whisper.

"Rose, please forgive me. I love you. I'm so sorry. You need to fight. Fight Rose, I need you. Dimitri needs you. Fight with everything you have. Please, Rose. I'll leave you alone if you want after your better I'll never visit you again. I will disappear. Just Rose please don't give up. Fight. I love you more than I ever said. Please." And with that he was sobbing uncontrollably. I know I should be pissed that he was confessing his undying love to Rose but instead I was more worried than I have ever been before. I walked over to Adrian and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up startled through his tear filled eyes.

"Adrian, were you just with Rose?" my voice was so calm it scared me. My mask was on. I couldn't let my emotions show.

"Ye-yes, I was. Bu-but they don't think it's really her." He was stuttering do to the fact he was still sobbing.

"Who doesn't think it's really her?" I was calm on the outside still but on the inside I was crumbling. My Roza was just talking to him. That's a good sign. But then why was he sobbing? He looked up at me confused by my question.

"Have you not gone to see her?" he asked in a small voice. I didn't recognize this mystery man surely it was not party boy Adrian. Even with Rose in prison and his aunt murdered he wasn't like this.

"That's why I came here, to look for her. I left Christian behind. He wouldn't tell me what happened just that Rose needed me." With that Adrian fell apart again sobbing into a pillow. He stopped and swallowed hard. Grabbed the pillow and sniffed.

"This pillow smells like her. I miss that sweet scent of her hair mixed with her own aroma." He looked up at me then and I saw his face change. It went from a broken child to a strong man on a mission. "Alright then we will go see Rose and on the way I will explain everything." He stood up then and walked to the door. Never losing his grip on the pillow. I followed something was terribly off with Adrian. Was it sprit or was it just everything happening with Rose? And who was saying that it really wasn't Rose he was talking to? Just as we stepped outside he ran around the corner I quickly followed. He had slid down a wall sitting with the pillow in-between his chest and knees. I approached slowly.

"Adrian, what is it?" He looked up tears in his eyes with that same look on his face as though he was going to concur the world. "She's calling me there. Into her dreams, I must go." And with that he was back into his trance like state. Who was calling him? Surely, not Rose. How could she do that? And why not Lissa if she could? She wouldn't call Adrian the man who's been torturing her with nightmares to come to her rescue. She would call her best friend, or me. Right? Adrian was muttering something and then came back. He stood up at once and looked me in the eyes. "She does not want you to see her." I stared at him in disbelief. He was trying to keep me from Rose. That's what all this silly nonsense was about. He wanted to be the one to save her, so she would want him. My disbelief quickly turned to anger. I was outraged he would take a time like this to be selfish. To help him get ahead of his own game. I hadn't meant to take Rose away from him before. But he was trying to take her away from me now. While looking at me he squeezed closer to the wall and tucked the pillow under his arms putting his hands up in a surrendering display. "I told her you would be mad. But, no of course Rose will never listen to anyone but herself."

"You're lying." I spat like it was venom in my mouth. He tried to move closer to the wall like I was some vicious animal about to attack him. Maybe I was.

"Please calm down. I'm not lying. She thinks she looks atrocious. She-she's afraid if you see her that way you wouldn't want her anymore. I tried to explain to her she's still the most beautiful thing in the world. But she doesn't believe me." By the end his eyes were gleaming. And at that instant I saw just how much he did love her. He loved her as much as I did. He loved her the same way Mason did, in a crazy willing to give his life kind of way. As I thought about this how could anyone not love Rose? Maybe that's why Christian was so broken up about all of this… Maybe he did love Rose like we did. Then the thought vanished that's crazy Christian was in love with Lissa. And they would be together as long as Rose and I were meant to be.

"You love her like I do." The words slipped out before I could grab them. He looked right into my eyes and spoke as if this was the secret to life.

"I love her more than I believe is possible for anyone else. I would give her my soul if she needed it or if she just wanted it. I would do anything to help her out of this. She saved me, now it is my turn to save her. This is about more than which one of us she chose. This is about making Rose survive."

At that moment I had more respect for Adrian then I had ever had for anyone else. He truly did understand the need to save Rose.

"Alright, tell me what happened from the beginning."

***Adrian POV.**

He was better than I ever gave him credit. He wasn't a violent wild beast. He was a respectable man. Damn I need a drink, but if I have one when she calls I won't be able to answer. I'll have a cigarette then. I reached into my jacket pocket and grabbed the pack of clover cigarettes I always carried, déjà vu hit me. The first night I met Rose flashed into my mind. I was standing outside the ski lodge and she walked up the stairs in her own little world, she was beautiful stomping snow off her boots as she walked, she had this look on her face like something was puzzling her. "Hey, little dhampir." She looked surprised that I was here. I quickly took a drag of the cigarette and stomped it out. She stopped and crossed her arms she looked me up and down. She answered in that bad ass Hathaway voice. "Yeah?" I swept my eyes over her body, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Including that black eye. I found myself wondering how something so beautiful had an encounter that resulted in such a violent manner. I shrugged. "Just saying hi, that's all." I stood there pondering these thoughts. She began to walk away. I noticed how amazing she smelled as the wind sent a breeze towards me. "You smell good, you know." How stupid could I be to say that? Not creepy at all Adrian. She looked at me puzzled. "I…um, what?" might as well continue. "You smell good,"

"Are you joking? I've been sweating all day. I'm disgusting."

"Sweat isn't a bad thing, "I looked up then thinking about this magnificent creature standing in front of me. "Some of the best things in life happen while sweating. Yeah, if you get too much of it and it gets old and stale, it turns pretty gross. But on a beautiful woman? Intoxicating. If you could smell things like a vampire does, you would know what I'm talking about. Most people mess it up and drown themselves in perfume. Perfume can be good… especially if you get one that goes with your chemistry. But you only need a hint. Mix about 20 percent of that with 80 percent of your own perspiration… mmm." I couldn't help myself I looked at her then all sorts of thoughts crossed my mind. "Dead sexy." I was brought back to the present when Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay man? You kind of spaced out."

"Yeah, just thinking about the day I met Rose." I felt no need to lie to him. He laughed at that.

"Did she ever tell you how we met?" She hadn't and I really didn't care to know to be frank I couldn't care any less.

"No" I replied stiffly. He then gazed off into his own little memory. I lit the cigarette I had been holding and took a deep drag. My head instantly felt light. I hadn't had a cigarette in so long. Rose swam around in my mind her devastating face was everywhere, every memory I had of her swam to my minds surface. I finally put my cigarette out and looked over at Dimitri. "You ready to know everything that's happened?" he gave me a puzzled look. "As ready as I will ever be." I launched into story then. "Well, Lissa and Rose were out at dinner after class. Honestly, I'm not sure how this is important but Rose made me swear to tell you everything. Anyway, they were walking back to the car when they were attacked by to strogoi. What was his name… Oh, yes. Rolan. Rolan was one of these strogoi." He gave me a confused look and I shrugged. "I'm assuming you don't know who Rolan is either? We'll she said she met him as a moroi in Russia. What was the girl's name? Viktoria! Viktoria will know who he is." His confusion was radiating off of him. "My sister?" All his interruptions were getting on my damn nerves. "I don't know. Now let me finish." I snapped. He nodded for me to continue. "She killed the first one without effort, then when she got to Rolan? She said to tell you she made him suffer. She wanted him to pay for what he did to her sisters? Which confused me she doesn't have sisters, just another mystery to solve I guess. Anyway, Pashenka went to get the car. When they finally got in they started to drive back and within thirty minutes Lissa had distracted rose while holding her hand. Yet another mystery what could ever distract Rose? Well, while Lissa had Roses attention Pashenka drove perfectly so she thought. When Rose turned around she saw the other car heading straight for them. Rose climbed in the back and blocked anything that came at Lissa. That's what leaves us in this predicament."

***Dimitri's POV.**

After I pacified Adrian I went off to call Viktoria, I hadn't spoken to her since the day I purposed to Rose explaining to her that I got the ring in the mail just in time. She had no idea Rose said yes, or that any of this other stuff had happened. Rose, was always worried that Viktoria still hated over something that happened when she was in Russia. But Viktoria always insisted that Rose was like a sister to her and that she never actually hated her. For some reason I felt like this Rolan character had something to do with their fight.  
>"Viktoria, are you busy? I need to speak with you it is very important." I could barely hear her response she must be at some party on campus.<p>

"VIKTORIA! Rose is hurt go someplace quiet." I was shouting at her. A small stab of guilt made me lower my voice towards the end. She hurried away from all the noise.

"Dimka, what is it? What's wrong with Rose?" She was panicked. Good, I'm not the only one.

"To be honest I don't know yet, I haven't been to see her. She is terribly hurt though. She got injured protecting Princess Dragomir. "

"WHY AREN'T YOU WITH HER? Dimka, you need to go to her now!" She was yelling at me rage and concern filled her voice.

"Well, she made contact through a sprit user in her dreams. She mentioned you specifically, along with some man. Never the less, I will make arrangements for you leave at once."

"Where am I going?" she asked a little panicky.

"Here of course." I said it emotionless, but inside I was as panicked as she sounded.

After I hung up with her I made the arrangements for her to get here in a little over a day. I then did something Rose would never forgive me for. I went to visit her.

***Adrian's POV.**

Dimitri left to go save the world. While I sat here in the court yard Rose loved so much cuddling the pillow with her sweet aroma. I missed that smell, more then I realized when I was away. I hate myself for throwing a temper-fit like some little child that didn't get his way. This entire time I could have been here, sure I wouldn't have her the way I desired but at least I would have been able to see her. I would be able to hug her and catch her own breath taking fragrance. I might have even been able to save her from this state she's in. I wish I had realized just how much I did love her before all of this happened. I got up then, I had no idea where I was headed but as I rounded a corner I ran right into someone nearly knocking the pillow out of my hand. "Hey, watch it!" I spat, quickly tightening my grip on the pillow. I looked down then. "Oh, Janine I'm sorry…" Janine looked up at me and I could see the fear and the pain in her eyes.

"It's okay… why are you carrying around a pillow?" She asked curiously. I looked sheepishly at her and replied almost in a whisper.

"It's Rose's, it smells just like her. That's how we actually met." By the end tears were freely falling down my face. Way to go Adrian, you fall apart looking like a creeper in front of Rose's mom. She looked at me in a shocked kind of way, and then her face went to that hard mask she always wore.

"I heard Dimitri arrived is that true?" Her voice was soldier like. She's trying to hide the pain a little voice in the back of my head said. Then I truly looked at Janine her aura was lined in darkness, shades of grays and blacks all around the edges. She was in pain. I pulled myself together and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, Guardian Hathaway. Last I saw him I believe he was heading to Rose's room." A second later she was off to find everyone's superman and my kryptonite.

A couple hours went on as I mostly wondered around with the pillow in my hands and memories of Rose filling my mind. As the sun started to rise I headed back to my room. But instead of going right I went left and wound up going to Rose's room. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into the bed, I fell asleep thinking about the night before she was imprisoned for the murder of my great aunt.

***Rose's POV.**

I can hear them. Their talking about me, I can't move it's like I'm trapped in my own body. At times I fade in and out of conscience the pain went away an hour ago. The pain was worse than anything I have ever felt before. When I do fade out I found if I concentrate on Adrian I can enter a sprit dream with him. According to him it's as if I'm calling him to me, I tried to do it with Lissa but it never works. Adrian says she doesn't even believe he is really with me. I'm in a coma is what the doctor says. But, do coma patients feel like they are trapped like this? I wonder if it's because I was shadow kissed before. Adrian says that doesn't make since because, of when I was shot. It feels like I have been stuck like this for ages.

Just then a loud shout caught my attention.

I know that sound, it wasn't English it sounded almost Russian… Dimitri! I told Adrian to keep him away. I look like a sea monster. I don't think anyone's even thought to brush my hair since I've been here. I wonder where Lissa is. Normally I can hear her voice around me. Another shout, this time it was a full blown yell. Why yell at someone in a hospital? Dimitri is the calm one he would never yell in a hospital… what's going on? And with that final thought I slipped back into the darkness.

***Dimitri's POV.**

They said I couldn't see her for the night because the doctors were running test. So, I went back to her room. When I got there Adrian was sleeping in her bed cuddled up to that same pillow muttering something about being better than before. I wondered around for a bit after that and then settled myself on one of the long mahogany pews that sat in the church. Before Rose this was the only place I found peace. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back lost deep in thought. Before I knew it I was being shaken by Guardian Janine Hathaway. I shot up. She looked up at me with concern written all over her face. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Belikov, you okay? You realize you are sleeping in a church right?" She almost had a humorish tone to her voice.

"Just fine Guardian Hathaway. I must have dozed off earlier." My mask was on, at that moment I realized hers wasn't she was showing her true self.

"Dimitri, the truth please. Now how are you?" Her voice was filled with so much concern that it almost sounded agonizing. With that my legs gave out and I was now on my knees. I looked up at her my mask fading. "I-I haven't even seen her yet…." As the last sentence left my mouth tears fell from my eyes. She grabbed me then pulling me up into a motherly hug. Something I had only seen Janine do one other time. She quickly let go and returned to her normal self.

"I'm sorry that was not appropriate. Now let's go see Rose." Her voice was calm and collected as though something like this was a daily occurrence.

I followed her out the church and to the medical clinic. When we arrived it took Janine about thirty minutes to actually get me in. According to the nurse I made quite a bit of racket last night.

She was lying on a bed with a machine attached to her monitoring her pulse and brain activity. She was covered in bruises and cuts. She had a cast on her right arm and leg, on top of all of that it looked like a family of rats moved into her hair. All together it looked like she was run over by a mack truck. I walked over to her and took in everything about her; she still wore the engagement ring I gave her along with her nazar and chotki. A piece from everyone that loved her. I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Ya lyublyu Vas" I couldn't speak English, I was to upset and she hates it when I speak in Russian. Just then the monitor spiked, her pulse along with her frequency bands went crazy. She can hear me!

"Rose, Roza can you hear me?" The monitor went nuts again. "Janine she can hear us!" I was practically shouting with joy. Janine walked over to stand next to me her eyes shining with hope. "Rose, can you hear me?" she asked calmly. The monitors lit up again. Janine ran out of the room shouting for a doctor. I grabbed her left hand and looked down at the finger that held the symbol of my love for her. Everything was so perfect just a week ago, how could that change in such a short amount of time?

"Roza, I love you. Please, fight. You promised to spend forever with me, you can't back out before you even get to the altar." The monitor lit up again, only slightly though. As if she was fading away from here.

***Rose's POV.**

Someone entered my room I could hear the door shut behind them, I hope it's that damn nurse. I can feel the pain coming again she's always late with my meds. "Ya lyublyu Vas" Dimitri! That's Dimitri, god I hate it when he speaks Russian at me. Way to annoy me while I'm trapped.

"Rose, Roza can you hear me?" Yes, I can hear you. I'm trapped not deaf no need to yell. Wait, how can you tell I can hear you? DIMITRI! I was screaming his name over and over. Then he shouted, "Janine she can hear us!" My mom's here to? She's supposed to be with Abe. I bet he's not too happy about her running off. Then the door slammed shut and more shouting from outside my room. Something was touching my hand, I tried to wiggle my fingers but it was no use.

"Roza, I love you. Please, fight. You promised to spend forever with me, you can't back out before you even get to the altar." Dimitri, why do you sound so sad? I'm okay. Just a little tired but I'm o-. The dark oblivion swallowed me again.

***Dimitri**

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. Viktoria got in, and we made plans for dinner. I didn't feel like being around people so I went to my room since Adrian seemed to have claimed Rose's as his own cave of depression. I was so lost in my own thoughts I barely heard the knock on my door. When I got there my sister was standing with her hands on her hips and a pissed off look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around, knowing her she already got into trouble.

"What's wrong is that I have been waiting for you for an hour now!" Oh damn. I didn't think it was this late.

"I'm sorry. Let me grab my duster." I walked over and grabbed my duster and we were off to dinner. We ate and she mostly talked about school and what she did today while I was hiding. I agreed not really paying attention to any of it. My thoughts were with Rose. After dinner we went and got ice cream from the guardian side of the court. Viktoria got chocolate just like Rose, it reminded me of the time we were with The Keepers.

"Not that I'm complaining but why am I here?" I looked at her then. My little sister I hadn't seen her in over two years and I was too busy moping to notice how much she had grown up since then. I wrapped her up in a hug, then set her back down.

"I missed you, but you're here because I have some stuff to ask you. I think it was important to Rose that I know." She looked up at me with confusion written all over her face.

"What could I possibly know that you don't?"

"Well, when Rose was in Russia she met a man. And through the sprit user she said you could explain why it was important she made him suffer."

"Oh, okay. What was his name?"

"Rolan, he was a moroi." She looked up at me with a guilty shocked expression. Bingo. She knew him.

"Viktoria, what is it? Tell me." I had to be stern with her. She could be very difficult.

"How is Rolan important?" She was afraid. Afraid she was in trouble. Hmm. Now I have to know.

"You aren't going to get in trouble now tell me. Who is Rolan and why did Rose say she made him pay for hurting her sisters?" She looked up with wide eyed.

"He is the father of Sonya's baby… And he was kind of, "she stopped and looked away then. "Kind of my boyfriend." I nearly gasped. My baby sister had a boyfriend? A moroi boyfriend at that, and he hurt her in some way according to rose. Anger was filling my mind. Stay calm Dimitri, you need the full story.

"Go on, what did he do to you? Tears started to fall down her face, I had to look away.

"He-he used me, and Sonya. I would have ended up just like her if Rose hadn't have made a deal with Zmey." She looked up then tears still falling freely down her face. "That's why she left… she would have stayed, if I hadn't of been so stupid." That's why Rose left Baia, to save my sister.

"I see, well it's a good thing Rose was there." I put my arm around her shoulder and started to pull her forward. We walked around for a bit and then she insisted on going to Rose after stopping by her room to grab a bag.

When we got there she gasped and ran to Rose's side. She stood there for a moment and then began to dig around in her bag. She pulled out a brush and immediately started to brush Rose's hair. She was so gentle it was as if she were taking care of a child. After she was satisfied she began to pull things from the bag. First came the wheat she laid it out on the table next to the bed then she pulled seven little candles out. She quickly lit them and dropped into a praying position. She stayed like that for about ten minute, she stood and pulled out a dark violet gown. Her face turned towards me then. "Dimka, come help me put this on her." I wanted to ask her so many questions but the look on her face left me unable to question anything she said. I began to lift Rose and the monitors lit up again. "She can feel me." The words slipped out. Viktoria looked up as if I was crazy, I nodded to the monitor. "See, she can't talk but she can hear and feel us. Can't you Rose?" the monitor lit up again.

"Okay then. Rose it's me Viktoria, thank you for saving me in Baia. I'm going to change your clothes now. I also thought you'd be happy that I brushed your hair." The monitor lit up again and stayed that way until we finished changing her. A little later we left and went to our rooms.

Chapter 6

***Adrian's point of view.***

I hadn't realized I was dream walking until I felt her hand in mine. I looked to my right and there she was my beautiful Rose. She must have picked the place because I have never been here before, the sun was starting to rise over the crystal blue water, and the sand was as white as snow. It was breathtaking. I smiled at her; she was the only thing that mattered in this world and the real one.

"Adrian, I forgot how amazing our hands fit together." Surely her god sent voice didn't say that, I must actually be dreaming. Might as well take advantage of it right?

"Well, we fit together in general. Or did you forget?" she chuckled; it was the most divesting sound I had ever heard in my life before. I missed her so much, what I wouldn't give just to hold her in my arms again.

With that I grabbed her waist and spun her around so she was facing me, I leaned down and put my forehead to hers.

"I miss you Rose, if only you knew how much I love you." Everything came out as a whisper. I could feel the cold ache of my nose as the tears filled my eyes. I wish I this was real; I wish I could hold her forever. With that I couldn't hold out any longer I tightened my grip on her waist and pulled her tight against my body and kissed her with as much passion and feeling I had. At first she was clearly stunned by my sudden advancement, then I felt her relax and her lips started to move with mine. It was like a fully synchronized symphony with our bodies, her lips with mine as her body fell gently to the ground with me carefully on top her hands were sending sparks through me, before I knew it she had my shirt off laying on the sand next to us, and she was running those magnificent hands up and down my bare chest sending sparks throughout my whole body. I pulled away from her and placed my forehead hers once again trying to catch my breath.

"Adrian, you are the love of my life. Dimitri may be my soul mate but you are the one that holds my heart." With that I felt the tug of the dream world being removed.

"Rose this is real? Rose please don't go." The tears were freely falling now. I don't care how unmanly it is I was crying she loved me the way I loved her. She was mine in a way. I woke up in my bed in a cold sweat. I had to go see her. I quickly got dressed and ran until I was in her room. I was holding her hand looking at her black and blue face; someone had changed her clothes and brushed her hair.

"Hey Rose, why did you just do that? Why wait until now to tell me that?" I took a deep breath. Leaned down and before I knew what I was doing my lips met her soft chapped ones. My heart fluttered and so did hers, both monitors went crazy and her eyes flew open. She gasped and those tears that I had been holding in since I woke up fell.

"Adrian" her voice was soft and horse but it was still the best thing I had ever heard before.

"SHE WOKE UP!" I screamed and looked in the door way and standing there was Dimitri.

***Rose's point of view.***

I wanted to talk to Adrian, I was finding everything harder to hold on to. I couldn't stay away from the dark as long. And I was having a harder time calling Adrian; I had to tell him everything before it was too late. I went to call him and I was instantly on a beach that I had seen on television once, walking along with Adrian while he gazed around. I slipped my hand in his, and looked up to those green eyes that seemed to sparkle when he looked at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Adrian, I forgot how amazing our hands fit together." Our hands seemed to be made for each other, like my soul was meant to live alongside Dmitri's.

He seemed shocked by my outburst but quickly recovered, giving me a smirk.

"Well, we fit together in general. Or did you forget?" I couldn't help but smile at that, we did seem to fit well together. I couldn't help but remember the night I almost gave myself completely over to him; he would always have a piece of me. A huge piece of me he had my heart. Just like that he grabbed my waist and spun me around. He started to lean in and I couldn't stop him, truthfully I didn't want to. I was dying and I didn't care anymore. I wanted to give him one last moment that was just his before I left this world for good. But he didn't kiss me; no he simply put his forehead against mine.

"I miss you Rose, if only you knew how much I love you." It came out as a whisper, almost as though he was saying it to himself for the first time. His eyes were filling, and he tightened his grip on me and this time he pulled me as close as humanly possible and kissed me. I was shocked and then I started to kiss back with everything I had, it was like that night so long ago all over again. Before I knew it we were lying on the ground and his shirt was off. He pulled away all too soon. Then I felt it the darkness coming for me, my head started to ache and my chest was tightening the world blurring in the corners of my eyes I had to tell him before I left this world and moved on the next.

"Adrian, you are the love of my life. Dimitri may be my soul mate but you are the one that holds my heart." I blurted it out as the darkness became more dominant. He was saying something but all I heard was a buzzing sound as I was engulfed into my dark oblivion.

I have no idea how long I was in the dark this time but I was instantly back in my body and I felt an electric shock with warmth on my lips. I tried so hard to make my eyes open to find out what it was, and finally after all this time they moved, it was barely a move but they did. I pushed harder concentrating on nothing but making my eyes opened. Finally they opened and there was a person standing there looking at me all I could make out was the color green their eyes were. I knew that color, I used to get lost in those eyes.

I opened my mouth and nothing came out. I tried again "Adrian." Was all I managed to get out his face lit up, he was crying. But I don't think he was even aware that he was sobbing as he screamed that I was up he flattered as he saw something in the door way. Only for a second before he looked back down at me and smiled, I had never seen that smile before in my life. He reached down and hugged me gently as though I was going to break, he held me for a few minutes before whispering.

"Rose, oh my Rose." he leaned up and kissed my forehead before moving out of the way for someone else to come to my side.

What had happened? I mean I know that I was trapped for a long time. I know that I was dying but why was I trapped at all? I remember 'coma' is what Adrian said I was in. but no one explained to me how I ended up in said coma. I remember getting in the car after the strogoi attack. Then I remembered the horrible accident and saving Lissa.

I looked up at the approaching figure, my vision still blurry.

"Where's Lissa? I know she's okay but I need to see for myself. Please, where's Lissa?" the figure stopped and pulled out what I assumed was a phone.

"Princess? Rose is awake and she wants you. No I haven't talked to her… I'm not sure she knows who I am." Pause.

"No, she knew Adrian. He was the one that caused her to wake up actually." Another pause.

"Alright, bye."

The figured didn't move closer, I knew that voice. I dreamed of it so much. I loved the person with that voice, he held part of me. He was the yin to my yang.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here? Where's Christian?" I was trying to move my hand towards him when I realized it was heavier than it should have been. I looked down to see a cast covering my arm and one on my leg. He seemed to pick up on this and rushed over to me. His eyes swimming with unshed tears and a concerned look all over his face.

"You're the one in a hospital bed, covered in bruises and casts and you are worried about Christian?" I smiled up at him.

"They come first." That was all I could say as Lissa came running in the room in nothing more than some silk shorts and a tank top. She had tears flowing from her eyes and she looked afraid. I tensed, something was wrong. She was afraid of something. Dimitri seemed to notice my tension and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Lissa, what's wrong?" I said my tone came out harsh. She looked at me and the fear turned to shock.

"ROSE!" she yelled and attacked me with a hug. Ouch, dear lord that hurts. Now I know why Adrian was treating me with such care. I was broken; for once in my life I was fully broken.

I tried to smile but I'm not sure that it came out right. Dimitri pulled Lissa off of me explaining to be careful and to remember that I was still hurt.

"Rose, I was so worried." She was trying to speak in between sobs. "I'm….so…..sorry….I…..can't….believe….you….did….that…..for…..Me." she stopped to take a breath and to calm down. Her face turned angry

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT ROSEMARIE HAWTHAWAY! HOW DARE YOU PUT ME THROUGH THAT JUST SO I DIDN'T GET HURT!" I couldn't help but laugh, even that hurt I quickly realized I shouldn't have.

"Lissa, it's my job. You come first."

"God, Rose. I have never been so afraid to lose you before. Even when you left for your suicide mission, I never thought you were… gonna die. I really thought I had lost you this time." She started to sob again. I wanted to get up and hug her, I wanted to let her know I was okay. But I couldn't even laugh, let alone actually get up. Dimitri put an arm around her shoulders and walked her to Adrian. Adrian took Lissa out the room to call my parents and Christian.

The nurse came in with some water and my chart she did some test and left me with my third glass when I looked up to see Dimitri still hovering quietly in the corner never taking his eyes off of me.


End file.
